1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a method of trajectory correction, which is effected in dependence on the instantaneous roll position in space, in respect of ballistically launched spin-stabilised artillery ammunition by means of canard surfaces, which are oriented radially in a single-axis configuration at the fuse tip, which is tapered in relation to the ammunition body thereof and which is roll decoupled.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A method of this type is known from DE 198 45 611 A1. There, the fuse tip which can be screwed on to the ammunition body has a component which, for spin reduction purposes, is rotatable with respect to the spin-stabilised ammunition body and from which two braking surfaces which are held rigidly at the same angle of incidence can be extended in the manner of canard wings transversely with respect to the spin axis in order to exert a directed braking action on the current trajectory of the ammunition in order to increase the level of target accuracy of the predetermined hitting point, depending on the respective instantaneous roll position in space. For the same purpose, by means of such a reduction in trajectory, by an increase in the braking action, it was already known from WO 98/01719 for two discs without incidence to be extended in diametrally mutually opposite relationship radially out of the ogive of a projectile.
It will be appreciated however that the installation space available in the projectile tip is required for the major part for the safety and fuse devices, and the additional installation of a receiver circuit for for example radar distance measurement or satellite navigation also already gives rise to serious difficulties. Therefore the necessary installation space for braking surfaces which are to be retracted here and for the mechanisms for moving and holding same in opposition to the dynamic loading produced by the afflux flow pressure is scarcely adequately available. Moreover, a point of fundamental disadvantage in regard to those previously known structures is that the directionally selective braking measure means that the trajectory can only be shortened and that therefore the degree of scatter in terms of target hit plotting can only be narrowed in one direction.